Editorial Twilight
by Noelia Malfoy Cullen
Summary: Después de 8 años de su partida de Forks, Bella es una mujer, nueva, distinta. ¿En qué estado la encontrará el amor de su vida? ¿Podrá reconquistarla?
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: Si me ven parecida a Stephanie Meyer díganmelo, así me hago pasar por ella. Pero no, efectivamente no soy Meyer así que nada me pertenece salvo la loca idea de jugar con sus personajes.**

**Hola!!**

**Acá les dejo otra nueva idea que fluye de mi cabeza. Esto es sólo una introducción así que no se asusten. Espero que disfruten leyendo como yo escribiendo.**

**¡Besos, nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Ella caminaba por una calle repleta de gente, era una de las calles más concurridas del Estado. Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con un saco de cuero negro arriba, una falda negra medias finas, unos zapatos de tacón de unos 7 centímetros, y unos lentes de sol negros. Muy formal.

Después de pasar la terrible calle céntrica, entró en un (también concurrido) edificio imponente a la vista. Al pasar todos la saludaban con una sonrisa y ella las respondía con un intento de sonrisa, que siempre terminaba siendo una mueca triste.

Durante el trayecto del ascensor hasta el piso 18 se maquilló. Los labios de un rojo sangre, los ojos delineados de negro y un poco de rubor. Todo eso le daba un aire de altiveza de superioridad, aunque ella no lo quisiera, no había podido evitar convertirse en la persona que ahora era. Fría, superficial, egocéntrica.

Entró su oficina, revisó su maletín que contenía papeles. Los sacó de allí y prendió su notebook, dejándola cargando se fue con los papeles en sus manos a la oficina de su socio. La de él era del mismo tamaño de la de ella, en el medio de la habitación había un gran escritorio con muchos documentos, carpetas y en ese momento un capuchino.

–Buenos días –dijo entrando en la oficina. No tenía la necesidad de tocar ya que entre ellos tenían confianza, mucha…–.

–Buenos días, princesa que llega cuando quiere –dijo Mike regalándole una sonrisa inigualable–. ¿Qué ha sucedido ésta vez?

Mike estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, con traje y una corbata azul que combinaba excelentemente con sus ojos, que eran de un azul zafiro. Sus cabellos dorados estaban desordenados, lo cual le daba un aire informal.

–Por si no te has dado cuenta el viernes lleve a mi auto para que lo arreglen –dijo la muchacha sentándose en frente de Mike–. Por eso tú me tuviste que llevar a casa, ¿o no te acuerdas?

–Mmm… Bella que preguntas haces –dijo significativamente el interrogado–. Claro que me acuerdo…

Bella lo miró a los ojos que estaban llenos de lujuria y deseo. Se quedaron mirándose hasta que Danielle (la secretaria de los dos) entró a la habitación, para preguntarle qué quería para tomar Bella, aunque ya lo sabía… _café fuerte sin azúcar._ Siempre pedía lo mismo.

–Eh… ¿en qué estábamos? –preguntó Mike haciendo reaccionar a Bella.

–Ah, sí. Yo te venía a entregar estos documentos y un fax –dijo con voz monótona Bella.

Se los dio y Mike empezó a leer.

–Así que nuestros ingresos están aumentando… –dijo feliz Mike–. Escucha: _La editorial Twilight está entre los 10 mejores lugares en ventas de libros. Ésta misma el año pasado estaba en el lugar 28, este año hizo un cambio radical quedándose así con el 2do lugar en la lista._

Mike estaba que saltaba de alegría, con sus mejillas rosadas y excitado por la noticia.

–Wuaw, creo que los cambios en el personal han surtido efecto, ¿no crees, Bella? –la miró y ella asintió con energía–. Algún día tendrás que decirme porqué elegiste ese nombre para la empresa –como vio que la chica no respondía, le dijo–. ¿Me lees el fax?

–Sí –Bella lo atrajo hacia sí, y comenzó–:

_ Estimados señores Newton y Swan:_

_ Luego de los impresionantes avances de su empresa, decidimos invitarlos a una hermosa velada en unos de los mejores restaurantes de Forks, Washington. Queriendo así agradecerles por lo generosos que han sido con nuestra industria._

_ Como dueños y presidentes de la empresa deben tener mucho trabajo en sus espaldas, pero si pueden tomarse un respiro para visitarnos les estaríamos muy agradecidos._

_ Desde ya muchas gracias,_

_ Atentamente._

_ Señor y señora Thunder. _

Los ojos de Mike estaban muy abiertos, y sí, recién a las 9:30 de la mañana se enteraba de dos cosas realmente (para él) excelentes… era mucho.

–¿Visitaremos a los Thunder, Mike? –dijo Bella. Ella sabía que aunque los dos no quieran la empresa se desprestigiaría si no iban. La industria de los Thunder también era una con muy alto nivel, sólo que ellos vendían autos, de muy buena calidad obviamente.

–Claro, Bella –dijo Mike, confirmando lo temores de Bella–. Lo que se me hace raro es que unas personas como ellos nos inviten a nosotros a comer a un restaurante de _Forks_, pudiendo invitarnos a unos de los mejores hoteles de New York o París.

Sí, Bella tampoco entendía eso. Sabía que la hija de los empresarios estaba en Forks, pero se rumoreaba que no la visitaban mucho. Le era realmente extraño, pero también era sólo una cena…

–No lo sé, Mike –dijo, después de haberlo pensado–. A mí también se me hace raro.

–Ah… ya nos veo ahí, rodeados de camarógrafos y periodistas –dijo egocéntricamente Mike–. Mmm… hay que tener un buen discurso preparado. Hay que impresionar a la prensa.

–Pero, ¿por qué? –preguntó incrédula Bella, tras lo que dijo Mike–. Puede ser que ni siquiera vayan.

–Bella… ¿qué todavía no lo entiendes? Somos la pareja más reconocida del país… y puede ser que de los alrededores también, ¿crees que no van a ir cuando nos vamos a encontrar con los Thunder? Nos filman hasta cuando salimos de la editorial. No entiendo cómo hiciste para llegar _caminando_ hasta acá hoy sin que te matara la prensa.

Era verdad ellos eran la pareja se puede decir más "famosa" del país a éstas alturas. Los perseguían al lugar que iban y no los dejaban en paz. Suspiró derrotada.

–Me puse lentes de sol para venir –dijo sin ninguna expresión en la voz–. Por suerte hace calor aquí, pero en Forks si uso lentes me van a creer loca.

La risa estridente de Mike rellenó la sala, estaba tan feliz que hasta lo que dijo Bella le resultaba gracioso. El joven se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta donde Bella estaba. Puso una mano debajo de su mentón y levantó su cara. Atrajo su cuerpo al de él con la otra mano libre, quedando a milímetros de su boca.

–Sea lo que sea, eres mí loca. Viviendo en Jacksonville o en Forks, siempre lo serás –dijo y sellaron la conversación con un apasionado beso.

* * *

**Hola!!**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta loca idea. Si les gustó, ¿me lo hacen saber por un review? Te incentivan a seguir escribiendo!!**

**Diganme las cosas que pasan por su cabecitas en estos momentos, y si les gustaría que lo siga o es una pérdida de tiempo :(**

**Besos, cuídense mucho**

**Noelia**


	2. Entrellamadas,pensamientosyperiodístas

**Hola!!**

**¡Antes que nada les quería agradecer a todas los que leyeron la historia :D!**

**Gracias a todas las que me dejaron Reviews: ****Yesslin Swan Cullen, ****Nany Hatake C.****, ****tishacullengreen****, ****Janetita Cullen****, ****christti****, ****Geila Potter-Weasley****.**

**También a los que pusieron esta historia en sus favoritos: ****Nany Hatake C., Janetita Cullen, Geila Potter-Weasley, eddysfer, andrea potter-black.**

**A Nany Hatake C. por ponerme en sus Autores favoritos y tambien gracia por agregarme a tus Autor Alerts.**

**A los que me pusieron en sus Story Alerts: ****Nympha13, Geila Potter-Weasley, christti, Janetita Cullen, SabrinaCullenBlack, Nany Hatake C., **

**Me gustaría que los que no dejaron reviews dejen uno, sobre todo para saber qué les gustaría que pasa, si en verdad les gusta el fic… o no ******

**Bueno, acá les dejo el 1 capitulo de la historia. **

**¡Nos vemos abajo!**

**Capítulo anterior:**

–_Sea lo que sea, eres mí loca. Viviendo en Jacksonville o en Forks, siempre lo serás –dijo y sellaron la conversación con un apasionado beso._

**Entre llamadas, pensamientos y periodistas:**

Un cuarto de hora después Bella estaba en su oficina arreglando unos documentos para llevárselos a Danielle. Cuando una hermosa nana salió desde su teléfono celular (móvil).

–¿Hola? –preguntó más que saludó Bella. Casi nadie (menos Mike) la llamaba a su teléfono privado–.

–¿_Bells? _–reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar del mundo.

–¡¿Mamá?! –gritó Bella realmente alegre, como no lo estuvo en muchos años–.

–_¡Hija! _–parecía que estuviera llorando–. _¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Te extrañé tanto, bebé._

Bella ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas. No podía estar oyendo a su madre, era maravilloso. Hace siete años que no la veía, había desaparecido de su vida.

–Mamá… yo… –dijo Bella entre lágrimas–. Yo, también te extrañé mucho…

–_Ay, hija. Tendrías que haberme dado tu número por lo menos _–dijo su madre. Bella ya la imaginaba negando con la cabeza–. _O quizá es que una mujer tan poderosa y famosa no puede tener tiempo para su madre _–dijo risueña.

–Pero mamá ¿qué dice? –se rió Bella también–. No quise asustarte yéndome así… es que era una oportunidad única y…

–_Lo sé hija, no te preocupes _–susurró su madre, tratando de tranquilizar a su hija–. _Me lo cotarás todo en cuanto llegue a Jacksonville, mañana por la mañana pediré unos pasajes para…_

–No, madre –la cortó Bella–. Sabes que es lo que más quiero, pero mañana mismo me voy en un vuelo para Forks, tengo unas reuniones con otros empresarios… –dejó inconclusa la frase ya que no quería que su madre se sienta mal, pero como siempre la impresionó–.

–_Bella… no te sientas mal, te esperé siete años _–dijo Renée–. _Podré esperarte algunos días más, ¿sí?_

–Claro ma, lo siento tanto…

–_Bueno, no te quito más de tu tiempo, señorita ocupada y… _–se escuchó la risa de Bella–. _Te amo, hija._

–Yo también te amo, mamá –murmuró Bella–. Y te estaré esperando lo más pronto posible. Adiós…

–_Adiós, hija_ –y la comunicación se cortó.

La mujer se retocó el maquillaje, ya que su mejilla estaba sucia por el rimel y delineador corridos. Salió de la oficina con los documentos que tenía que entregar en la mano y fue hasta el escritorio de la secretaria. En ella estaban hablando Danielle y Mike.

–Danielle –dijo Bella, llamándola–. Mándale estos documentos por Fax a la industria Mitlok, y es _muy_ importante. ¿Si? Es por unas inversiones y no queremos que se caiga la empresa por unos estúpidos fax –dijo con voz fría Bella.

La secretaria era algunas veces despistada y Bella se lo remarcaba, no porque la rebajara sino porque su trabajo incluía responsabilidad. No quería que despidieran a Danielle, era lo más parecido a una amiga que tenía,

–Listo lo mando –contestó Danielle, sonrojada y miró de nuevo a Mike.

–Mike, me voy a almorzar –dijo, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, solo un roce–. ¿Te espero?

–Si, amor –Bella se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar–. _Ah, y como te decía quiero que la casa en Forks tenga unas… _–pero no pudo escuchar más ya que subió al ascensor–.

El ascensor era el lugar de el edificio que menos le gustaba. Porque por una parte si estaba acompañada, empezaba a oír cosas estúpidas de la mujeres y los hombres hablaban de fútbol. Y si estaba sola, comenzaba a pensar en todas las cosas que le ocurrieron en los últimos tiempos, y casi siempre esos últimos tiempos eran ocho años otras.

En lo mismo estaba pensando en ese momento, en sus labios rozando los suyos, en su piel pálida y fría como el hielo pero que se amoldaba a ella en cualquier situación. Sus ojos, dorados que la hacían quedar sin habla cuando se sumergía en ellos, y no podía salir de allí.

–_Edward _–ese suave nombre salió de sus labios como música para sus oídos.

Aunque quisiera no podía dejar de pensar en él, en todo él. Su nana en el celular la hacía pensar que estaba con él, sus sueños que eran las más hermosas imágenes que sus ojos podían ver. Sus recuerdos seguramente no le hacían justicia. Pero era mejor pensar en él en esa forma, en un hermoso recuerdo, que pensar en la última vez que lo vio, que fue el momento más doloroso de su vida. Ser perseguida y mordida por James, que Edward la deje por primera vez, ir a buscarlo a Italia y tratar que un enorme aquelarre de vampiro no los mataran, competir contra un ejército de neófitos, perder a tu mejor amigo licántropo por el amor de tu vida, no era nada. Todo eso no era nada comparado con lo que él le había hecho sufrir, la última vez…

–¡Basta de pensar en eso, Bella! –se recriminó la chica. En ese momento el ascensor indicó estar en la planta baja del edificio y la puerta se abrió.

Salió del edificio, muy tapada, y obviamente con los lentes de sol. ¡La prensa ya estaba allí! ¿Cómo era que las noticias se filtraban tan rápido? Por suerte no la reconocieron, y caminó velozmente, hacia un restaurante donde siempre iban Mike y ella. Era uno italiano, pidió unos spaghetti con salsa boloñesa, algo típico. Tengamos en cuenta que era un día de semana y después tendría que volver a trabajar.

Unos ruidos se escucharon en la calle. Bella miró para allí, y vio a un rubio saludando a todos los periodistas, y seguramente dando notas a éstos mismos. Si a Bella se la podría llamar "egocéntrica" Mike era el triple de ella. Le gustaba ser él, le encantaba ser Mike Newton el mayor empresario de la nación y los noteros estaban felices de no tener que seguirlo, como lo hacían con Bella.

El rubio entró al restaurante donde estaba la muchacha y se sentó con ella, la besó con deseo. Bella agradecía que no hayan dejado entrar a los periodistas. Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron. Mike le acarició la mejilla suavemente y descendió a sus labios, la chica le besó suavemente cada dedo que pasaba por su boca.

–Gracias –dijo Bella–.

–Sé que no te gusta los periodistas –rió Mike y le empezó a besar delicadamente el cuello, haciendo estremecer a Bella–. Mañana alrededor de las 9:30 am. Sale nuestro vuelo a Forks, nos recibirán en Port Angeles.

–Excelente… –dijo Bella sarcásticamente–. Periodistas…

Mike rió, no podía creer tener ese enorme tesoro en sus manos.

**¡Hola, de nuevo!**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Les quería decir que NO va a ser un Mike/Bella, aunque parezca. A menos que haya muchas personas que me lo pidan (aunque no es muy probable).**

**También quería comentarles de que no se acostumbren a que suba capítulos todos los días, ya que tengo otro fic que actualizar, y estoy escribiendo uno compartido con una amiga. Así que estoy a full.**

**Espero sus reviews que es lo que me alienta a seguir escribiendo.**

**Besos,**

**Noelia.**


	3. Dejando Jacksonville

**Hola!!**

**Estoy de nuevo acá para molestarlos un poco :D**

**Les quería dar las gracias a los que me pusieron en sus Historias favoritas y Story alerts: Nympha13 – nonblondes – crisvel – ale-cullen4 – ****mitzukii ****–**** Fay Hathaway. **

**Y también obviamente a los que me dejaron Reviews: ale-cullen4 – Geila Potter-Weasley – zowie – Janetita Cullen – Yesslin Swan Cullen – nonblondes – christti –****Nympha13**

**Acá les dejo otro capitulo (please no me digan que es corto, porque lo sé, explico más abajo) ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

**¡¡Nos vemos abajo!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo Anterior:**

–_Excelente… –dijo Bella sarcásticamente–. Periodistas…_

_Mike rió, no podía creer tener ese enorme tesoro en sus manos._

**Dejando Jacksonville:**

Ya a las 6 de la tarde, estaba guardando todo para irse de su trabajo. Trabajo se podrían remarcar entre comillas ya que ella podía ir o podía recibir el trabajo en su casa, ya que lo único que hacía era asegurarse de que todos los empleados hagan bien sus tareas… aburrido. Pero Mike y ella trataban de mantener una presencia en la empresa.

Bella salió al pasillo donde se encontró con Mike que la estaba esperando.

–Te llevo a tu casa –se ofreció Mike. Le sonrió con su centelleante sonrisa blanca. La agarró de la mano y salieron hacia el ascensor.

–¿Te quedas conmigo en casa? –preguntó Bella.

–Mmm… no sabes cuanto querría. Pero necesito hacer las maletas para mañana, a mí también me tomó por sorpresa el tener que ir a Forks –murmuró Mike al oído de Bella. Al terminar de hablar, empezó a besarle el lóbulo de la oreja, sabiéndose solos en el ascensor.

Salieron del edificio por la parte trasera, ya que la delantera estaba llena de camarógrafos. Subieron al Chevrolet S10 plateado de Mike.

–Bella –llamó Mike–. ¿Cuándo buscarás tu Volvo?

–Eh… Creo que mañana antes de ir al aeropuerto –contestó Bella. Su auto también era otro vínculo que tenía con _él._

Llegaron a su casa 15 minutos después. Los dos jóvenes salieron del auto y entraron a la casa. De afuera se podía admirar una casa de ladrillos, con dos pisos, un porche elegante de madera negra, que hacía juego con las ventanas y la puerta. Es césped estaba excelentemente cortados y había un árbol grande a la izquierda de la casa, que le daba un toque hogareño al ambiente.

Entraron y se encontraron con una enorme habitación con una mesa de madera en el medio y una chimenea en la pared contraria. En frente de la chimenea había un sillón en donde Mike y Bella se sentaron.

Se miraron un momento. El muchacho agarró a Bella de la nuca y la empezó a besar fogosamente, Bella le devolvió el beso de la misma manera. Sus lenguas jugaban una batalla que parecía no tener fin. Sus cuerpos se pegaron como si su vida dependiera de ello, Bella metió sus manos entre el medio del cabello de Mike atrayéndolo más (si es que se podía) hacia ella. El joven fue empujando a Bella hasta el sillón, ésta le empezó a desanudar la corbata que tenía anudada, pero de golpe…

–Bella, no sabes cuanto te deseo ahora mismo, pero… –dijo Mike acomodándose la corbata y dejando que Bella se acomode debajo de su barbilla–. Tengo que ir a casa, amor.

Los ojos azules y chocolates se miraron por un momento, reprochándose. Mike se levantó del sillón atrajo a Bella nuevamente hacia él y le dio un apasionado beso.

–Tendremos mucho, mucho tiempo para terminar esto –dijo picaronamente Mike. Bella lo acompañó hasta la puerta, y él se fue.

La muchacha se dio una ducha rápida ya que quería irse a dormir relajada. Después de bañarse, hizo rápidamente las maletas (que eran aproximadamente 10 ó 11) y se fue a dormir. Bella después de irse de Forks, desarrolló el enorme amor a ir de compras todo el tiempo. Por eso a cada lugar que iba llevaba todo su guardarropa.

Bella se despertó a eso de las 7:30 de la mañana, se vistió con una playera roja, atada al cuello, con un prominente escote. Tenía unos jeans oscuros ajustados y unos tacos negros bien casuales. Se puso los lentes de sol y salió de la casa.

–¡Bella! –la saludó el dueño de la mecánica donde estaba su auto–. Que gusto verte por acá. Presumo que vienes a buscar tu auto.

–Así es Tom, extrañé a mi bebé –comentó Bella con cariño–.

Tom la guió donde estaba su Volvo negro y le dio las llaves. Bella se despidió y se fue rápidamente a la casa de Mike.

Su novio ya la estaba esperando en la puerta de su imponente casa. Vestía un traje gris con una corbata marrón que le hacía resaltar sus cabellos dorados, ese hombre sí que tenía estilo.

–Bella, mi amor –dijo estrechándola en un amoroso abrazo–. Te he extrañado.

–Mmm… que dependiente eres, Mike –rió Bella–. Yo también te he extrañado.

–¿Dejarás tu auto acá? –preguntó Mike después de darle un corto beso en los labios a su pareja.

–No, no –dijo juguetonamente Bella–. Hace mucho que no estoy con mi bebé, lo extrañé y necesito amigarme con él.

–Vos y tus amores –dijo Mike riéndose ante los comentarios de Bella. Entraron al auto y se dirigieron velozmente hacia el aeropuerto. A la muchacha le encantaba la velocidad, no entendía cómo alguna vez pudo ir en un monovolumen que no pasaba los 80 o 60 kilómetros por hora.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y llamaron a Danielle para que le vaya a buscar el Volvo a Bella, ya que tenía una copia de las llaves. Los jóvenes fueron llamados para ir a la clase alta para el vuelo a Forks y subieron al avión.

Bella no se sentía muy bien al recordar todas las cosas que había vivido en el lugar en el cual ahora iban a ir. Fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo para mentalizarse de todo lo que el ir a Forks acarraría. La muchacha empezó a hiperventilar.

–Mi amor, quédate tranquila –Mike le agarró la mano cuando despegaban, no porque Bella le tuviera miedo, sino porque el joven sabía lo que Bella había pasado en Forks, bueno, al menos una parte.

–Estoy bien, amor –y lo besó. Sólo en unas horas llegaría al lugar dónde fue tan feliz y tan desgraciada al mismo tiempo. En el lugar en donde había tantos recuerdos, nombres, imágenes, colores, fantasías, ilusiones y sueños.

Luego de unas cinco horas de viaje, el avión comenzó a aterrizar y Bella empezó a oír los flashes de cámaras y pudo ver por la ventana a una multitud de gente preparados, para recibirlos.

* * *

**¡¡Hola, de nuevo!!**

**Quería explicarles lo corto del capitulo. En realidad eran dos capitulos juntos, pero lo que pasa es que en un capitulo hay una cosa y en el otro… bueno cuando suba el próximo ya van a saber.**

**El título del próximo capitulo va a ser: Visiones, noticieros y pensamientos. ¿Haber que creen que pasará.**

**Les dejo un jueguito así nos divertimos un rato: ¿Nombre entero de Edward? Comenzamos por una fácil!! (Vamos a tener muchos capítulos para preguntar cosas, jejeje)**

**Dejen reviews! Es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**Besos, **

**Noelia.**


	4. Visiones, noticieros y pensamientos

* * *

Hola!!

**Acá subo otro capitulo. Los reviews me están animando mucho así que escribo con más ganas, jajaja.**

**Les quería agradecer a: ****dark angel - Yesslin Swan Cullen - majo twilighter - ****Geila Potter-Weasley**** - ****Nympha13**** - ****mitzukii**** - ****christti**** - ****nonblondes****. Por dejarme sus reviews :D.**

**Veamos si puedo arreglar lo que hice en el anterior capitulo (¡¡fue muy corto!!).**

**Ahora, disfruten :D**

**¡¡Nos vemos abajo!!**

* * *

Capitulo Anterior:

_Luego de unas cinco horas de viaje, el avión comenzó a aterrizar y Bella empezó a oír los flashes de cámaras y pudo ver por la ventana a una multitud de gente preparados, para recibirlos_.

* * *

Visiones, noticieros y pensamientos

Estaban todos en la casa en Denali. El aquelarre de Tanya había salido a cazar, mientras los Cullen se quedaban en su casa, siempre era así, cazaban por partes separadas. Los Cullen habían ido a vivir allí desde hacía ocho años, cuando se fueron de Forks.

El aire en la habitación estaba tenso, por supuesto, como era habitual por lo menos cuando estaban la familia Cullen solos en casa. Jasper y Emmett miraban la televisión. Esme y Carlisle estaban charlando sobre _ella_, muy angustiosamente. Rosalie y Alice estaban viendo unas revistas de moda para pasar el tiempo. Y Edward. Edward estaba en un rincón de la habitación, pensando en Bella. ¿Cómo no? Si lo había estado haciendo por los últimos años. No sería ésta vez la excepción.

Alice se paró de su asiento para buscar otra revista. La revista se le cayó de las manos haciendo un fuerte ruido en el piso. Ella quedó en blanco, mirando hacia un punto fijo, con los ojos abiertos e inexpresivos.

Cuando salió de su trance todos la estaban viendo, menos Edward, que no le interesaba ya nada más, solo que cuando escuchó la visión de Alice…

–_Bella…_–Edward subió la cabeza–. Emmett pone el canal 10, ¡rápido!

Todos los Cullen se fueron a sentar velozmente al sillón. Emmett cambió de canal, y en la pantalla se pudo ver a una multitud de gente.

–¿Y? –preguntó Emmett.

–Cállate y espera –lo retó Alice.

En la imagen de la televisión había millones (metafóricamente) de periodistas. Unos pocos segundos después se vio a un avión aterrizar muy cerca de los noteros. Del avión salieron dos personas, que rápidamente fueron tapadas por flashes, cámaras y mucha gente.

Después del momento de desesperación por tener una foto de los personajes, las personas se fueron dispersando. La cámara logró captar a las figuras el periodista se enfrentó con ellos.

–_¡Bella! ¡Mike! _–saludó rápidamente el hombre, poniéndose al lado de ellos–. _¡Qué hacen por aquí?_

–_Antes que nada nos invitaron a una cena los empresarios Thunder's _–comenzó Mike Newton–._ Después visitaremos a nuestras familias que viven aquí. Digamos que es un viaje de negocios y de placer._

–…–el notero rió–. _Su empresa viendo los números de éste año, tuvo muchos avances, ¿será porque son una pareja feliz?_

–_¿Bella? _–preguntó Mike, metiendo a la muchacha en el juego.

–_Mmm… creo que ayuda, somos muy felices _–dijo Bella, queriendo salir de la conversación. Se notaba a millas.

–_¿Se viene el compromiso? _–preguntó el periodista metiendo más el dedo en la llaga. Al ver la cara de felicidad de Mike (y sabiendo lo que iba a decir), Bella agregó:

–Creemos que es un poco apresurado hablar de compromiso, casamiento, etc estamos muy felices, con nuestro trabajo y como pareja. Tenemos tiempo para casarnos –atacó Bella–. No tengo más declaraciones.

Lo último que se vio fue que Bella y Mike se fueron en una limusina negra y se perdieron en la oscuridad. Emmett apagó la tele.

Todo el salón había quedado en total silencio. Edward estaba en shock. ¿Bella? ¿Bella con Mike? ¿Bella con Mike en Forks? ¿Bella con Mike en Forks, famosos? ¿Bella con Mike en Forks, famosos, en pareja? Todo eso maquinaba la mente de Edward, en segundos.

Alice rompió el silencio.

–Es la única visión de ella que tuve en años… –murmuró apenada.

Todo quedó en absoluto silencio durante unos segundos. Todos pensaban en lo mismo. O eso creían.

Alice:

_¿Por qué no vi sobre Bella antes?_

Jasper:

_¡Por suerte otro sentimiento que no sea dolor, aunque me estoy tensando mucho!_

Esme:

_Pobre mi niña, ha estado tanto tiempo sola._

Emmett:

_¡¡Bella con tacos!!_

Rosalie:

_Y antes se hacía la pobrecita…_

Carlisle:

_¡Hay que hacer algo!_

Edward:

_¡Basta! ¡Dejen de pensar tan fuerte! ¿No entienden? ¡Bella con Mike!_

Una ola de tranquilidad de parte de Jasper hizo que todos se calmaran notablemente. Carlisle comenzó a hablar.

–Nos vamos a Forks, y sin objeciones –dijo, mirando a Edward.

**(Mini Lemmon)**

Después de la mini "conferencia" de prensa que tuvieron, Bella y Mike fueron a una casa que compraron hace unos años, perseguidos por unos camarógrafos. Después de unos minutos se fueron echados por los guardias de seguridad.

Entraron en la casa y Bella vio una estancia hermosa. Todas las persianas de las ventanas estaban cerradas. El lugar estaba oscuro, pero se veían muchos puntos brillantes. ¿Velas? Si, montones de velas aromáticas adornaban la sala, dándole un toque romántico.

Bella miró a Mike, interrogándolo con la mirada.

–Se lo pedí ayer a Danielle –respondió Mike–. Quiero terminar lo que empezamos ayer.

En ese momento los dos ya estaban en una habitación de color beige y una cama con dosel en el medio. Mike rápidamente se quitó el saco del traje gris y agarró a Bella por la cintura y la empezó a besar melosamente pero con violencia, que la muchacha correspondió gustosamente.

Bella le sacó rápidamente la corbata y la camisa quedando frente a un cuerpo escultural y trabajado. La mujer le empezó a besar los abdominales, mientras se deshacía velozmente de su playera roja. Mike subió a Bella devuelta a su altura y la besó, con furia y deseo. El joven se sacó los pantalones de vestir que tenía, quedando sólo en boxer. En un solo movimiento la muchacha se sacó los jeans y solamente quedó en ropa interior.

Mike bajó por su cuello lamiendo cada parte que pasaba por su boca. Cuando llegó a sus senos miró a los ojos a Bella y desabrochó su corpiño. Los gemidos ya salían de la boca de Bella cuando el rubio empezó lentamente a besar, morder y lamer sus senos rítmicamente. Mike bajó por su vientre y le sacó las bragas efusivamente.

Bella subió el cuello de su novio y lo besó en los labios con furia. La joven le sacó los boxer, y sintió su pene erecto en su piel. Siguieron besándose apasionadamente por un rato hasta que no pudieron contenerse más.

Mike miró a los ojos a Bella como pidiéndole "permiso" como le decía él. La muchacha sintió como el miembro de su novio entraba en ella lentamente.

–Oh, Ed… Mike –Mike no se dio cuenta del pequeño error de su novia–. Oh, Mike.

Sus caderas se movían rítmicamente, cada vez más rápido. La cara de Mike estaba entre los cabellos de Bella. Ésta última clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del chico y mordía su hombro.

Los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos de placer cuando los dos llegaron juntos al orgasmo. Mike se acostó al lado de Bella y la abrazó.

–¿Estás bien, amor? –preguntó Mike, después de tomarse unos minutos para tranquilizarse. Esa pregunta tan sencilla, hacía a Bella sentirse protegida. Se la hacía siempre después de hacer el amor.

–Sí, lindo –dijo besándole el mentón.

–Mmm… tendré que agradecerle a Danielle por todo esto –los dos se rieron al unísono.

**

* * *

**

Hola!!

**Antes que nada, quise avisar lo del Lemmon, porque no quiero que me digan nada por eso, jejeje. Y para los que lo leyeron, me quería disculpar por hacer tan MAL Lemmon, lo que pasa es que es el primero que escribo… sniff… sniff… sniff…**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!**

**La respuesta de el capitulo anterior: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. ¡¡Era muy fácil!!**

**La de hoy: ****¿ Por que Los Vulturis denominaban a Bella "La tua cantante"? (Mmm… es un poquito más difícil :X)**

**Espero sus reviews, que es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**Besos,**

**Noelia.**


	5. Perdón, Desiciones

**Hola!!**

**Quería agradecer a TODOS los que me siguen. Muchas gracias, porque como siempre digo ustedes son la motivación para que yo escriba. Muchas gracias a: nonblondes, Kou-Shields-Cullen, christti, Geila Potter-Weasley, Dilcey, mitzukii, Nympha13, eddysfer, aityy y a milesdehistorias. Por haberme dejado sus reviews, en el anterior capitulo y algunas/os desde antes. También quería decirles que a cada una/o le respondo el review de forma privada. Si a alguien no se lo respondí, me lo dicen ¿si? Bueno, a todos menos los anónimos, que no se los pude mandar.**

**Sin más, espero que disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo Anterior: **

–_¿Estás bien, amor? –preguntó Mike, después de tomarse unos minutos para tranquilizarse. Esa pregunta tan sencilla, hacía a Bella sentirse protegida. Se la hacía siempre después de hacer el amor._

–_Sí, lindo –dijo besándole el mentón._

–_Mmm… tendré que agradecerle a Danielle por todo esto –los dos se rieron al unísono._

**Perdón.**

Bella estaba jugando con los cabellos dorados de su novio en sus manos. Oliendo ese perfume a jazmín tan característico de él. Mike al notar ese contacto subió su cabeza y cambiaron de posición. La joven quedó acostada en el pecho de Mike.

–De más esta decir, que esto es muy placentero –susurró Mike. Alzó con su dedo índice la barbilla de Bella, y la besó tiernamente.

–Mmm… ya lo creo –suspiró la muchacha–. Pero, me tengo que levantar. Nos tenemos que levantar.

–No… –protestó como un niño Mike–. Un ratito más, ¿si Bella? Porfa.

–Bueno… está bien, pero sólo un rato más –Bella, algunas veces hacía más de madre para Mike, que otra cosa. Le podía que él hiciera esas cosas, comportarse como bebé. Para la muchacha su novio era un chiquito al que tenía que proteger. Porque casi toda su vida la habían protegido, su madre, su padre, _él, ellos_.

Pasada media hora de esa conversación, la pareja estaba en el salón de la casa. Ella escuchando por sus auriculares Claire de Lune y él leyendo un diario. Ya la casa estaba iluminada por una tenue luz de Sol, la cual a Bella sorprendió por estar en el medio de Forks. Pero seguramente iba a durar poco, como todo en ese pueblo…

–Mi amor –llamó Mike, un poco más fuerte de lo normal para que Bella lo escuchara. Ésta última apagó el MP4 que tenía en la mano, para oírlo mejor–. Estaba pensando que quizás podríamos quedarnos aquí. ¿Sabes una cosa?

–¿Qué? –preguntó Bella. Ésta lo notaba eufórico.

–Conseguí esa mansión que tenían los Cullen, para nosotros dos, ¿que te parece, cielo? –comentó excitado Mike. En ese momento Bella se levantó del sillón, y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta de la habitación y volvió hasta donde estaban. Ése trayecto lo hizo durante 10 minutos, parecía que iba a abrir un surco en el piso.

–¡¿Me estás jodiendo, Mike?! –dijo la muchacha infinitamente enfadada, pero controlándose. El joven sabía que cuando se comportaba así era porque iba a estallar.

–No, sólo que yo…

–¡¡SABES TODO LO QUE PASÉ ALLÍ Y TÚ QUIERES IR!! –gritó Bella–. ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE NO ENTINDES?!

–Yo sólo creía que te gustaría… –murmuró intimidado Mike, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por Bella.

–TÚ CREES MUCHAS COSAS, MIKE… –Bella se tiró (literalmente) al sillón, muy frustrada.

Mike la miró desde donde estaba, arrepentido. Se miró sus zapatos, no queriendo mirarla a los ojos. Él sabía que en esa casa habían pasado muchas cosas, porque Bella se lo había contado todo (o eso creía). Pensaba que era un estúpido por decirle eso, por proponerle eso.

Bella lo miró y se sintió muy mal por haberle gritado así. Ella sabía que Mike quería lo mejor para ella, pero también sabía que esa vez se había equivocado. Su novio había hecho muchas cosas por ella, y eso se lo iba a estar eternamente agradecida. Bueno, en realidad no eternamente, aunque querría.

La muchacha se acercó a donde estaba el joven. Le tomó las dos manos y empezó a besar cada dedo con suma delicadeza. Mike levantó la cabeza y la chica pudo fundirse en sus ojos, mientras se daban un apasionado beso.

–Perdón –dijeron al unísono.

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior:**

_Una ola de tranquilidad de parte de Jasper hizo que todos se calmaran notablemente. Carlisle comenzó a hablar._

–_Nos vamos a Forks, y sin objeciones –dijo, mirando a Edward._

**Decisiones.**

Todos quedaron impactados por la decisión repentina de Carlisle. Éste último parecía muy decidido.

–Pero crees que es… –comenzó Esme.

–No Esme, todos vamos y listo. Sin opiniones, reclamos, quejas, nada. Ya sufrimos bastante, todos –los seis vampiros miraron fijamente a Edward, Carlisle prosiguió–. No queremos estar tristes por más tiempo, Edward. Y ésta familia ya decidió hace bastante tiempo, quedarse en Forks, pero vos no nos dejaste. Hoy, la decisión la tengo yo, y nos vamos –El doctor se paró y fue hacia su habitación a armar sus valijas. Todos hicieron lo mismo.

Edward entró en su habitación. Abrió su placard y comenzó a meter ropa al azar en su maleta. Él no quería volver a Forks, ya le habían hecho mucho daño a Bella. La primera vez ya lo habían hecho, y la segunda… No, él no iba a ir, no podía. No podía ver la cara de odio que seguro Bella pondría al verlo. No podía verla con Mike, besándose. No, no podía. Desde que se había ido de Forks, que no podía. No podía vivir, no podía volver a amar, no podía ser feliz. Estaba decidido no iba a enfrentar a Bella de nuevo.

–¡Edward! –gritó Alice desde su habitación, sabiendo que él lo escucharía–. Si que vas a ir. Ya lo optamos Eddie.

¡¡Cómo odiaba que le digan Eddie!! También no le gustaba que Alice supiera todo lo que iba a hacer en un futuro inmediato. Salió de su habitación 5 minutos después, para encontrarse con su familia ya reunida en la sala.

–Ya llamamos a Tanya y le dijimos que nos íbamos –le dijo Carlisle. Lo único bueno que tenía la situación, según Edward, era que quería ver la cara de Tanya al decirle que se iban, pero ya lo habían hecho.

–Yo ya tengo los boletos de avión reservados –casi gritó Alice, dando saltitos, como era común en ella, por todo el lugar.

–Muy bien –dijo Carlisle–. Entonces, vamos.

Los siete Cullen salieron por la puerta principal de la casa. Dejando ocho años atrás, enfrentándose al futuro y al pasado juntos. Enfrentándose a Bella.

* * *

**Hola, de nuevo!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D!!**

**Respuesta del capitulo anterior: "Porque su sangre canta para Edward"**

**Pregunta de hoy: ¿En que libro y que personaje dice lo siguiente?: "¿Un vampiro sádico que pretende torturarla hasta la muerte? Claro, sin problemas, ella se escapa a reunirse con él. Pero una vía intravenosa es otra cosa…"**

**Cualquier cosa que quieran decir estará acepta con gusto. Cosas que no les gustan, cosas que sí les gustan, como quisieran que siga la historia, qué creen que pasará, etc.**

**Igual dejen reviews, porque son mi motivación para seguir escribiendo.**

**Besos,**

**Noelia**


	6. La amore's

**Hola!!**

**Perdón por la tardanza de este capítulo, lo que pasa es que con mis amigos estamos organizando un viaje, y entonces tuve que estar muy ocupada en ello y no pude escribir mucho. Les pido perdón :X**

**Les quería agradecer a todas/os que me mandaron reviews, se los agradezco mucho :D. También quería agradecer a todos/as que me pusieron en Historia/Autor/Alert's favoritos, etc.**

**Ahora sí, disfruten.**

**¡¡Nos vemos abajo!!**

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Me puse un vestido rojo pasión que llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas. Tenía un escote en "V" muy pronunciado que llegaba hasta el comienzo de mis pechos. Unas sandalias con mucho taco (10-12 centímetros aproximadamente), y una hermosa cartera de cuero negro.

Después de maquillarme salí del cuarto en donde estaba, y al bajar las escaleras que me separaban del salón principal, me encontré con Mike esperándome sentado en el sillón (muy sexy, se podría decir). Me acerqué a él.

–¿Vamos? –dije, dándole la mano y levantándolo del sillón con delicadeza.

–Eres tú la que tardaba –dijo con reproche de niño.

–Bueno, pero yo soy una mujer –dije pensando en esa palabra _mujer_. ¿Cuándo me había convertido en eso? Habían pasado tantas cosas que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta–. Y cómo tal, tengo derecho a tardar lo que yo quiera.

Mike se acercó a mí, y empezó a plantar besos en mi cuello desnudo.

–Si por esperar te recibo a vos –susurró mi novio cerca de mi oído–, esperaría todo el tiempo del mundo… y más…

Me reí tontamente, mientras subía al asiento del copiloto. Mike era tan tierno cuando estaba conmigo, ya no era ese adolescente que quería por todos los medios posibles estar conmigo. No, Mike era un hombre, y ese hombre fue el que me enamoró nuevamente o lo que yo llamaba en ese entonces "amor" era lo que sentía por él.

Veinte minutos después empezaron los flashes.

Montones de periodistas nos estaban enfocando con cámaras y micrófonos. ¡¡Cómo los odiaba!! En vez, Mike se sentía cómodo con ellos.

–Vamos a enfrentarnos con los camarógrafos –dije apesadumbrada, Mike rió.

–Creo que va a ser peor vernos con los Thunder –susurró Mike, aparcando el auto–. Me cae muy mal ese tipo. Espero que no diga algún comentario de más, porque yo me voy.

–Mike… –le murmuré–. No vayas a hacer un escándalo, porque yo te voy a caer mal por mucho tiempo más que el señor Thunder ¿si?

Después de mi graciosa reprimenda, Mike asintió risueño. Salió del auto y me fue a abrir la puerta. Salí del carro y un periodista ya me estaba haciendo preguntas.

–¿Qué es de lo que van a hablar con los empresarios, señorita Swan? –me preguntó rápidamente el notero. Mike me había dejado sola y ya estaba hablando a cinco metros mío con otros dos periodistas.

–Eh…–contesté indecisa–. En realidad nos invitaron por cortesía. No tengo nada más por decir. Muchas gracias.

Salí rápidamente del lugar, (o eso quise), pero no alcansé a dar dos pasos y ya estaba rodeada por mínimo, diez cámaras y micrófonos.

–_Espere, Bella _–gritaban algunas personas que no alcanzaba a ver por el bullicio.

Aparecieron tres periodistas, notablemente producidas delante de mí de un segundo a otro.

–Señorita Bella –dijo una de las tres. Era rubia y con los labios visiblemente operados–. ¿Es verdad que usted y el señor Newton serán padres?

Yo, quedé en shock.

–¿Qué…? –empecé a decir, ya que no entendía nada. La otra periodista que estaba al lado de la rubia se adelanto un paso hacia mí. Ella era castaña y tenía lentes de contacto que de cerca (como estaba ella de mí) se notaban que no eran naturales esos ojos casi turquesas.

–Todos los medios de comunicación y la prensa dicen que usted está embarazada, Bella –dijo como si fuera obvio la chica.

–Primero que todo –comencé yo, me estaba hartando todo esto. Ya me iban a conocer–, si yo estaría embarazada, ¿no creen que sería la primera en enterarme? Bueno, entonces no lo estoy, que yo sepa la vida sexual mía y de Mike es muy precavida y cuidadosa.

Caminé rápidamente hasta donde estaba Mike, y tiré de su brazo izquierdo. Se giró y me miró, cuando hizo esto último yo ya estaba yendo hacia la puerta del fino restaurante adonde nos dirigíamos: _La amore's_. Mike entró solo algunos minutos después que yo.

–Al fin –murmuré cansada por el ajetreo de allí afuera–. Tú y yo tendremos que dialogar largo y tendido cuanto regresemos a casa –dije firmemente mirando a Mike.

Nos dirigimos hacia la mesa donde estaban las personas que me hicieron regresar a mi pueblo "natal" se podría decir. Luego de las cordialidades (saludos) cada uno miró el menú.

Toda la noche nos pasamos discutiendo cosas estúpidas, como siempre era que nos reuníamos con gente así. Empezamos hablando de las industrias pero terminamos, los hombres charlando sobre el fútbol y Rita (la señora Thunder) y yo comentando sobre la última moda que salió en Francia.

Todos los temas de conversación eran superficiales. Todos. Todos y siempre.

Después de una leve sobremesa cada uno se pidió un trago diferente:

Mike: Ron.

Rita (señora Thunder): Whiski.

César (señor Thunder): Ginebra.

Yo: Vodka.

Casi nunca tomaba bebidas alcohólicas pero de vez en cuando, tomaba una que otra copita, aunque al otro día me odiara por beber. Primero fue una copa, después dos, luego tres y creo que todos llegamos a como mínimo seis copas de lo que habíamos elegido. Yo ya estaba mareada, y no podía más. Sólo quería llegar a casa y tirarme a la cama.

Igual no puedo seguir contando mucho más, ya que lo último que recuerdo fue que me sumí en una oscuridad muy profunda. Seguramente fue porque había tomado mucho y no estaba muy acostumbrada. O quizás fue porque ví siete pares de ojos dorados mirándome desde la otra punta del restaurante.

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

Estaba en mi casa, después de un "agotador" día de mudanza. Se puede decir lo más agotador posible para un vampiro, que no se cansa. En fin, ya estábamos en Forks, mi mayor temor desde hacía ya ocho años. Ese día, ese terrible día que mi mente odiaba recordar…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Flash Back**

–Adiós… –susurré a su oído, mientras plantaba un beso detrás de su oreja, oliendo ese aroma tan hermoso de su sangre. Sabía que no tenía cara para hacerle esto de nuevo, pero era lo mejor–.

Me di vuelta y me acerqué a mi Volvo. Escuché un sollozo detrás de mi que me consumía en dolor, ya que sabía que Bella estaba sufriendo por lo que yo hacía, pero era mejor que sufra, quizás un tiempo, que sufra por toda una eternidad a mi lado.

Me di vuelta para verla antes de que me vaya. Ella estaba en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente, los ángeles no debían llorar, pero ella lo hacía, ¿por qué?, por no poder tener a un monstruo a su lado, que manera más estúpida de derrochar las lágrimas, aunque sabía que si yo pudiera llorar lo hubiera hecho.

Y en ese momento, me dijo…

**Fin Flash Back**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

No, no podía pensar en eso. Ella me había mentido, ¿o no?

"_Edward, eres un estúpido. Sólo fue un intento para retenerte…"_

–¡¡EDWARD!! –gritó con fuerza Alice, aunque ella sabía que la hubiera escuchado aunque lo susurre.

Bajé las escaleras a velocidad normal, queriendo retrasar el momento en que tendría que enfrentar a mi familia. Todos estaban allí, desde Carlisle hasta Rosalie. Me senté en unos de los sillones recién colocados en la sala de estar, y comenzaron.

–Alice tuvo una visión –me informó Carlilse. Miré a Alice significativamente, pero ella tenía la mente en blanco.

–¡¡Iremos a comer al restaurante: _La amore's_!! –dijo pronunciando perfectamente el italiano y al mismo tiempo, mostrándome la visión que había tenído.

En su mente vi un lugar, se podría decir, extremadamente fino con mesas y sillas, era definitivamente un restaurante. Siguió la visión y vi a mi amada sentada en una mesa con tres personas más, a dos de ellas no pude identificarlas, pero Mike Newton estaba en la mesa con ellos, y pude ver la falsedad en sus ojos al hablar con esos dos desconocidos para mí. La visión se cortó.

–Yo no me meteré en la vida de Bella, así porque sí –dije, sintiendo que mi familia no me comprendía–. Si ella no quiere no estaré con ella, a parte en este pueblo, en unas horas se sabrá que volvimos, y…

–Si Bella no quiere verte, lo dirá ella no vos –replicó mi hermana morena.

Resignado me levanté y me fui a arreglar. Todos hicieron lo mismo.

Media hora después ya estábamos los 7 repartidos en dos autos diferentes: Alice, Jasper, Emmett y yo íbamos en mi Volvo, mientras que: Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme iban en el Mercedes de mi padre.

Cuando llegamos había una enorme cantidad de gente, la que tuvimos que esquivar para poder ingresar al restaurante italiano. Entramos y pedimos una mesa (no se porque ya que no íbamos a cenar) pero antes de que nos indiquen por dónde debíamos pasar, unos ojos chocolates se clavaron en los míos. No lo podía creer, Bella, mi Bella.

Nuestros contacto visual se cortó, gracias a que ella cerró los ojos, no dejándome apreciar más esos preciosos ojos, y al mismo tiempo, preocupándome por lo que le había pasado al amor de mi vida.

**

* * *

**

Hola!!

**¿Qué les pareció? ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Respuesta de el capitulo anterior: Edward-Crepúsculo.**

**Pregunta de hoy: ¿Cómo se llamaba la amiga de Rosalie, en su vida humana?**

**Acepto sugerencias, consejos, cosas "feitas", jeje. **

**¡Por favor dejen reviews, es lo que me incentiva a seguir escribiendo! ¿Llegamos a los 50?**

**Besos,**

**Noelia.**

**P.D.: Cree un nuevo foro, pásense por mi perfil y ahí van a ver la página, pasen así podremos modificarlo y llenarlo de cosas nuevas.**


	7. En el hospital

Mis ojos no se acostumbraron rápidamente a la luz blanca del lugar en donde estaba. Parpadeé un par de veces. Cuando los abrí definitivamente pude notar que estaba en el hospital que tanto yo conocía.

–¿Cómo te sientes Bella? –me preguntó una voz suave como la seda, desde la otra punta de la habitación–.

–Eh… bien –respondí, levanté mi mirada y pude ver a el doctor Cullen con unos papeles en sus manos. ¿Entonces era real? ¿Estaban _ellos_ en realidad aquí?–. ¿Carlisle…?

–Si, Bella –susurró cerca de mío el médico–. Hemos regresado, pero nunca tendríamos que habernos ido –cuando vio la agonía en mi cara ante ese recuerdo, decidió cambiar de tema–. Has estado todo un día inconsciente.

Un día. Debía haber sido por el alcohol que había tomado, porque si era por haber visto a los Cullen, eso había sido una reacción exagerada. Carlisle puso una mano helada en mi frente de forma paternal y yo volví a sentir esa electricidad que daba tocar la piel extremadamente fría de un vampiro.

–Dejaré que te vengan a ver –murmuró revisando el suero que tenía al lado de la cama–. Pero después te mandaré a hacer estudios, ¿si?

Solamente asentí con la cabeza. ¡Cómo odiaba las agujas! Era una actitud infantil que había quedado en mí. Carlisle se fue de la habitación, y al segundo entró Mike con un ramo de flores.

–…–reí yo–. Mike, ¿crees que he tenido un bebé? Por las flores, digo.

–Eh, bueno…–mi pareja también se rió de su estúpida actitud–. ¿Qué es que ahora no puedo mimar con regalos a mi novia?

Mike se acercó a mí y me besó suavemente cómo si tuviera miedo a lastimarme, todos esos pequeños detalles eran los que quizás me habían enamorado de él. Porque eso también lo hacía Edward.

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando sacar todos esos pensamientos absurdos de mi mente.

–Amor, ¿sabes que me has asustado mucho? –me miró a los ojos y sentí su mano acariciando lentamente mi mejilla–. Ha sido mucho tiempo para mí sin ti.

–¿Sí? Bueno, pero ahora te vas a cansar de mi –besó mi frente antes de que se abriera la puerta de nuevo.

Un ángel. Un ángel había entrado por esa puerta. Ése era el "ángel" el "Dios Griego" "el Sol" que había esperado durante ocho años, pero nunca había aparecido. Durante esos años su luz ya no me alumbraba y yo sólo era un ser que caminaba con velas, esas velas eran todas las personas que me acompañaron desde que mi vida se apagó por completo. Pero las "velas" ya no tenían sentido cuando Edward estaba junto a mí, cegándome con su luz.

Me miró a los ojos. Sabía que me debería de verme cambiada ¿y cómo no? Si me dejó cuando yo tenía 18 años y en ese momento tenía 26. En cambio él, seguía siendo ese adolescente que por toda la eternidad tendría 17 años.

–¿Podemos hablar? –asentí con mi cabeza–. ¿A solas?

–Mi pareja puede escuchar lo que tengas que decirme, ¿o no, Edward? –aunque me doliera no le iba a permitir que se acercara a mí tanto como para que yo pudiera caer bajo sus encantos, porque estaba segura que lo haría. Mi voz fría y altiva no se quebró en ningún momento–. No tenemos secretos. Y… ¿por qué querría yo hablar con vos?

–Creo que nos merecemos una charla –susurró Edward, lo bastante cerca para que yo pueda oírlo.

–¿Qué va a arreglar eso? A mí nadie me devuelve 8 años, Edward –empecé a soltar todo (o casi todo) lo que sentía, olvidándome que Mike estaba allí sosteniéndome la mano–. Nadie, Edward. Y sólo tú tienes la culpa.

El arrepentimiento de sus ojos era palpable desde la distancia en que estábamos. Pero yo ya había construido un muro de hielo a mí alrededor y él no lo iba a destruir tan fácilmente. A Edward lo supe odiar y amar al mismo tiempo.

Le sostuve la mirada hasta que él desvió la mirada y salió de la habitación. Yo no me sentía culpable, esa era una de las cualidades que tenía vivir en un mundo de falsedades como era el de la "fama".

Mike salió tras él, sin olvidarse de decirme un sutil "te amo" en el oído antes de salir. Los dos hombres que iluminaron mi vida (de una manera u otra) habían salido por esa puerta y estaba sola. De nuevo sola. Miles de recuerdos asaltaron mi mente, desde los Cullen's, hasta el último beso con Mike. Una pequeña lágrima se derramó por mi mejilla.

Entró una enfermera a la habitación cuando yo me secaba la lágrima.

–¿Bella Swan? –preguntó con voz amable y profesional la señora. Levante la cabeza.

–Sí –sabía que me venía a buscar para hacerme los estudios.

–Como ya le habrá comunicado el doctor Cullen, tiene que hacerse dos estudios, pero ya podrá irse de aquí –mientras cerraba la puerta, agregó–. Le voy a dar más privacidad para que se cambie, cuando termine de hacer los estudios puede volver a su casa, ya tiene el alta.

Un suspiro sonoro salió de mi boca.

* * *

**Hola!!**

**Bueno, este capitulo es corto, ya que quería subirlo porque mañana a las 5 am tengo un viaje a Córdoba y no vuelvo hasta el 23 de diciembre, por consecuencia no voy a poder escribir, pero cuando vuelva voy a tratar de subir uno lo antes posible.**

**En este capítulo, vimos que Bella no se la va a hacer tan fácil a Edward, aunque ella lo ama con todo el corazón.**

**También me pidieron que no corte tan rápido la relación de Mike/Bella (es decir, que Bella se tire a los brazos de Edward tan fácilmente), y es lo que tengo pensado hacer.**

**Respuesta Anterior: Vera.**

**Pregunta de hoy: ¿Qué parentesco hay entre Emily y Leah?**

**Dejen reviews: ¡Es lo que me alienta a seguir escribiendo!**

**Besos,**

**Noelia.**

**P.D.: ¡¡El 20 de diciembre es mi cumple!! **


	8. Visita a Casa

**Antes que nada todo eso de que yo no soy, no me paresco ni tengo algún parentesco con Staphanie Meyer, solo juego con sus personajes. (y si en algún capitulo no lo digo, como ya se que paso, este es el válido, igual no creo convertirme en Meyer de un capitulo al otro, jeje)**

**Hola!!**

**Perdonen por el retraso, es que vine agotada y no pude escribir. Eh… bueno entienden eso… sin mas palabrería, comiencen a leer ******

Entramos a nuestro hogar y rápidamente me tiré sobre el sillón, dejando a Mike con todos los bolsos que traíamos desde el hospital. Mi novio se sentó al lado mío, me abrazó con un brazo sobre los hombros y me apoye sobre su pecho.

–Mike… –murmuré–. Esto salió por…

–¿Televisión? –terminó la frase Mike–. Sí. Sabía que era lo primero que ibas a querer saber. Toda la prensa que estaba en la puerta del restaurante se alarmó al ver que te llevaban en la ambulancia.

Tendría que haberlo supuesto, él y las cámaras, cómo no.

–Y tú por supuesto, no te opusiste –le susurré al oído–. Diste la noticia apenas cerraron la puerta de la ambulancia.

Lo dije hasta con tono de reproche.

–¿Crees eso de mí, amor? –lo dijo con cara de perrito abandonado, expresión la cual me derretía y no pude evitar un roce de labios–. Yo no fui el que habló con los periodistas, digamos que viendo la escena ya sabían lo que sucedió.

Mike me abrazó con tal ternura que seguramente se lo correspondí con el doble de ternura. Pasé mi mano por su cuello, acariciando suavemente el cabello de su nuca. Comencé a mordisquear su oreja suavemente, haciendo que de su boca salieran unos suspiros tan altos que se podrían considerar gemidos. Bajé por su cuello, tratando de succionar la piel que pasaba por mis labios. Empecé a desabrochar la camisa de mi novio cuando éste me paró.

–¿Qué dijo el doctor Cullen…? –argumentó significativamente Mike–. Aunque yo quiera...

–"Tratar de mantener una vida relajada…" etcétera, etcétera… ya lo sé, pero Carlisle dijo TRATAR y yo hoy no quiero tratar –dije sacándome la remera que llevaba puesta–.

–Pero yo si quiero tratar, tratar de que te recuperes. Ya te dije que me asustaste mucho, y no quiero que por una tontería te pase algo malo.

–¿Tontería? –bufé dándome por vencida. Ya sabía que Mike no iba a dar el brazo a torcer–. Tendré que arreglar un par de cuentas con Carlisle…

Era realmente una estupidez el tema que estábamos tratando teniendo en cuenta que tenía asuntos mucho más importantes pendientes, era un solo nombre, en realidad. Y cómo si pudiera leerme el pensamiento Mike dijo:

–Hablando de los Cullen… yo –empezó, pero no lo dejé terminar.

–Hablando de los Cullen… yo me voy a dormir.

¡Cómo odiaba que hablara de ese tema! Me recosté hacia el otro lado del sillón. Empecé a meditar lo que había pasado en el hospital tratando de entender el por qué de esa mirada de tristeza de Edward cuando lo trate mal… no, no lo traté mal, lo traté como se merecía. Total él era el que me había abandonado, dejándome sola, sabiéndolo todo, y no le importo. En eso, sentí un aliento tibio en mi oído.

–¿Aún lo quieres? –me preguntó–. ¿Me dejarás por él, no es cierto?

En ese instante vi el miedo reflejado en los ojos de Mike. Me sorprendía todos los días el cambio que ese hombre hizo. Pero ese temor en su mirada me podía y yo sabía que él me amaba profundamente y yo no podía corresponder aunque lo diga con todo el dolor que mi cuerpo pueda albergar. Pero mi corazón le pertenecía a otro cosa que no pude cambiar nunca.

–Si lo quiero Mike –mentí. No lo quería, lo amaba con toda mi alma–. Pero a ti te amo. Y no voy a caer nuevamente en su trampa… no otra vez –esto último me lo dije a mi misma, más que a mi novio.

Sentí su piel caliente contra la mía ya que estaba en ropa interior. Me vestí nuevamente ya que en Forks bajaba la temperatura notablemente en las noches. Y nos dormimos, abrazados.

**POV Jacob.**

Después de haberme enterado de la noticia que surcaba a La Push, rápidamente me transformé a mi forma lobuna corriendo por el bosque. Eran demasiadas las cosas que estaban sucediendo solamente en algunos días.

Corría y corría, de la manera más rápido que podía. Quería encontrarme nuevamente con ella. Hablarle, contarle todo, como si fuéramos nuevamente dos adolescentes. Aunque sabía que ella ya no lo sería.

Llegué a la dirección que había conseguido y llamé a la puerta repetidamente ya que nadie me atendía. Cuando me iba a dar por vencido, pude vislumbrar una sombra que se acercaba del otro lado de la puerta.

–¿Hola? –preguntó un hombre de unos 1.80 de alto, cabello rubio y ojos azules. Me sonaba de haberlo visto de algún lado–.

–Hola, ¿se encuentra Bella, por casualidad? –pregunté en el tono más "formal" sepodría decir, que encontré–.

–Sí, ¿usted quién es?

–Un viejo amigo, creo que le gustará verme.

Con cara de desaprobación, ese tipo me dejó pasar a la casa. Era una habitación hermosa, te relajaba notoriamente estar allí dentro. Desvié la mirada hacia un sofá el cual estaba en frente de una chimenea. Y allí la vi nuevamente después de tanto tiempo. Me acerqué a ella y vi que estaba durmiendo, su cara estaba como la recordaba. Su boca entreabierta, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor proveniente del fuego de la chimenea., quería ver ya el color de sus ojos chocolate que tanto añoraba.

Coloqué una mano en su frente, y en ese mismo instante, Bella abrió los ojos.

**POV Bella.**

Sentí un calor inmenso en mi cabeza, pude situarlo en la frente, ¿estaría afiebrada? Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con lo que menos esperaba. Una mirada que se podría considerar casi negra como el carbón o como el ébano, estaba fija en mi. No podía creer ver esos ojos, esa piel, esos cabellos, esos labios devuelta.

Me tiré encima de él en cuanto me di cuenta de quien era ese sujeto, la verdad es que me di un buen porrazo, pero Jake amoldó su cuerpo al mío al instante.

–Bella… –su voz era igual a la que recordaba–. Como te he extrañado.

–Yo también, Jake –susurré a su oído, ya con lágrimas en los ojos–.

Nos separamos solamente para vernos a los ojos.

–No llores, linda. Te ves más hermosa sin lágrimas –murmuró Jacob. Lo abracé con más fuerza, con toda la fuerza que pude reunir, para que él no escapase de mi–. No me iré Bella.

Su frase me tranquilizó un poco, sólo un poco. Me despegué de él tratando de que no vuelvan más esas lágrimas traicioneras.

–¿Quién es él? –preguntó Jacob. Yo sabía que se refería a Mike.

–Mi novio –vi como sus facciones se tensionaban, pero la sonrisa se mantuvo en su lugar–. ¿Cómo sabías que yo…?

–En La Push, digamos que no hay muchos secretos, y la televisión también ayudó –dijo, como si fuera obvio.

–Maldita televisión –susurré, y él seguramente lo escuchó ya que empezó a reire a carcajadas. Unos minutos después se calmo–.

–Bella…

–¿Sí? –me había asustado el tono de voz que usó para referirse a mí.

–Tengo que decirte algo.

–Eh… bueno –por la cara que puso sabía que quería hacerlo en privacidad, aunque ya hacía como 15 minutos que no nos habíamos percatado de la presencia de Mike–. Vamos a mi despacho.

**Hola!!**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo :D!!**

**Muchísimas Gracias a todos los que me mandaron los reviews (y perdonen que últimamente no los he podido responder). También muchas gracias a los que me pusieron en sus Alerts y Favoritos. En fin, gracias por apoyarme.**

**¿Qué les parece un review?**

**Saben que eso es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**Sin más por decir.**

**Besos, Noelia.**


	9. Charla con Jacob

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!!**

**¡¡¡PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA!!! **

**Espero que disfruten de este capi, que creo que es un poquitín, más largo que el anterior.**

**¡¡¡Nos vemos abajo!!!**

_Capitulo Anterior:_

–_Bella…_

–_¿Sí? –me había asustado el tono de voz que usó para referirse a mí._

–_Tengo que decirte algo._

–_Eh… bueno –por la cara que puso sabía que quería hacerlo en privacidad, aunque ya hacía como 15 minutos que no nos habíamos percatado de la presencia de Mike–. Vamos a mi despacho._

Capitulo de Hoy:

Le indiqué en donde quedaba mi improvisado despacho. Nos sentamos, yo detrás del escritorio y él enfrente de mí, Me tomó de las manos y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

–¿Qué me querías decir, Jake? –pregunté sin ser capaz de formular otra más coherente.

–Sobre… mmm… lo que está sucediendo… –lo vi temblar un poco en la silla, y casi por un acto reflejo fui a abrazarlo esto pareció aliviarlo–. No es nada grave Bella, lo que pasa es que no sé cómo explicarlo.

–Tranquilízate, Jake –le susurré, mientras le daba un beso en la frente, como solía hacerlo él conmigo–. ¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua? Creo que lo necesitas…

–No, gracias Bella –todo rastro de tensión desapareció de su cara, dando paso al rostro de impasibilidad absoluta que yo tan bien conocía. Jacob cada vez se parecía más a Sam y él sólo en algunos momentos era Jake, mi Jake–. No se por donde empezar… yo…

–¿Qué te parecería por el principio? –ese pequeño chiste de películas, siempre lo quise hacer. Él me miró con mala cara, pero pronto se sonrió.

–Las cosas por la reserva están cambiando y… mucho –apretó sus manos sobre la mesa–. La manada se agranda cada vez más y… no sabemos como detenerlo. Lo que pasa es que no podemos parar eso. Chicos casa vez más jóvenes se están transformando, el más joven sólo tiene 10 años, claro que le dijimos que no se transforme, así puede crecer hasta llegar a una edad más o menos coherente. Ya no es tan fácil mantener a la manada reunida. Y… y todo es diferente. Además todo está a mi cargo, Sam ya no esta al mando de la manada.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –no había interrumpido a Jacob en todo ese tiempo, pero yo soy muy curiosa. Quizás por mi curiosidad, me llevó a esto, enamorarme de un vampiro y a estar hablando pacíficamente con mi mejor amigo licántropo en mi despacho. Y cómo dicen: La curiosidad mató al gato.

–Emily y Sam tienen dos adorables hijos –lo miré con la boca abierta, entonces agregó–. Sí, uno se llama Jim y la otra Juliet, tuvieron esa manía de poner a sus dos hijos nombres con "J". Pero lo que vale es que Sam quiso pasar más tiempo con su nueva familia–.

Yo sólo pensaba, en las consecuencias de lo que Jake acababa de decir. Me alegraba por Emily y Sam… pero había una tercera en discordia…. Leah. Pobre chica, debía de estar destrozada, primero perder al amor de su vida (cosa que yo entendía muy bien), después saber que por la persona que tu amado te dejó fue nada más y nada menos que tu prima con la cual tenía una relación como de hermanas desde pequeñas, y luego esto, sabiendo que Leah, no podía tener hijos. No me gustaría estar en el lugar de ella.

–Pobre Leah… –dije sin saber que las palabras salieron de mis labios.

–Si… aunque yo no la defiendo tanto, tú no sabes lo que es tener los pensamientos de ella en tu cabeza –dijo negando con la cabeza.

–No digas eso, tú no sabes como se siente una mujer en esa situación, traten de comprenderla un poco más… a parte es la única mujer con su condición y está sola.

–Mm… no lo creo. Sara se sumó a la manada –pude ver un brillo especial al pronunciar aquel nombre. Vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaban–. Ella es mi… imprimación.

Me quedé helada, ¿Jake tenía una imprimación? ¡MI JAKE! ¿Eso eran celos? Quizás… pero era porque Jacob fue como mi hermano desde que me sacó de ese horrible agujero negro en el que me había metido aquél ser del que no podía pronunciar su nombre. Pero aunque un poquito de celos tenía (porque mi hermanito –aunque no físicamente- tuviera una novia) estaba feliz por ver la alegría en su rostro al pensar en ella.

–¿Y? –preguntó Jacob, un poco atemorizado por mi respuesta.

Me levante de mi silla y lo fui a abrazar, él me agarró con fuerza. Estuvimos así un rato, hasta que de mis ojos brotaron varias lágrimas gruesas (sí, otra vez). Lo miré a los ojos, que eran de un profundo color ébano.

–¡Felicidades, Jake! –en eso entró mi novio al despacho (sin golpear, cosa que odio) y nos separamos enseguida.

Lo vimos entrar con una bandeja, en la que llevaba dos tes y algunas masitas. Las dejó sobre el escritorio.

–Creía que les gustaría algo para tomar y… bueno, aquí están –balbuceó mi novio, al vernos en esa situación me miró significativamente y me separé un poco más de Jake.

–Gracias –dijimos al unísono Jake y yo. Y Mike salió de la habitación, no sin antes darme una mirada de aviso, la cual yo ignoré completamente. Jake era mi mejor amigo, ni nada más, ni nada menos.

Me senté nuevamente en mi silla antes de que mis lágrimas cayeran deliberadamente de mis ojos sin permiso. Agarré mi té y le di el otro a Jacob.

–Estoy muy contenta por ti –dije y los ojos de mi amigo se iluminaron–. Pero obviamente tu novia va a tener que pasar una serie de requisitos indispensables para mi mejor amigo, y yo voy a ser la que va a decidir si es una buena persona, imagínate que estamos hablando de mi mejor amigo. ¿Crees que va a aprobar con un 10?

La risa de Jacob resonó por la habitación. Se lo notaba muy alegre y contento, se veía que esa chica lo hacía muy feliz.

–Creo que le vas a poner un 11 –dijo, después de haberse calmado.

–Mmm… mira que soy muy exigente –le susurré acariciándole la mejilla.

Terminamos la noche, riéndonos y sin ningún tipo de tensiones como había sido el principio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estábamos los tres en el salón, ya despidiéndonos de Jake.

–Ve a descansar, te hace falta –dije, refiriéndome a las ojeras que tenía.

–¿Mañana quieres venir por La Push? –preguntó tomándome de las manos.

–Sabes que no puedo –e hice un ruido de cámara fotográfica.

–Bueno, entonces vendré por ti. Quiero hacer algo divertido –murmuró pensando.

–Mmm… si nadie nos ve podríamos hacer… –me acerqué a él, y dije– salto de acantilado.

–¡¡SÍ!! –gritó como un niño que consigue un dulce–. Pero esta vez nos tiraremos juntos…

–Si, no me gustaría volver a Italia –era verdad si yo no me hubiera tirado sola desde el acantilado nada de lo que ocurrió después hubiera pasado, quizás estaría conviviendo con Charlie todavía y los Cullen no hubieran para abandonarme devuelta–. Esta vez me comportaré como una niña buena. Ahora ve y duerme mucho.

Me agarró por la cintura y me besó en la frente y yo acaricié su pecho. Lo acompañé hasta la puerta y él se fue corriendo. Me giré y vi a mi novio sentado en el sillón.

–Muy pegado a ti, ¿no es así? –dijo con una especie de celos y bronca en la voz.

–Claro, es mi mejor amigo –fui hasta la parte trasera del sillón y lo abracé desde atrás. Le fui dejando pequeños besos por el cuello y apoyé mi barbilla en su hombro–. ¿Alguien está celoso? ¿O me parece a mí?

–¿Yo? ¿Celoso? Por Dios Bella que cosas dices –pero estaba sonriendo y sabía que estaba muy celoso, pero que comprendió que Jake era mi mejor amigo–. Pero ahora vamos a dormir, debes estar cansada y es muy tarde. Acuérdate que tienes que descansar.

–Mmm… sí… –y fui arrastrando mis pies hasta la habitación.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :P**

**Gracias a todos, todos los que me enviaron reviews, y que me hacen sentir muy bien. Me hacen sentir con ganas de seguir escribiendo. :D**

**Les quería decir que tengo una encuesta en mi perfil sobre cual de las historias que tengo para subir, quieren que publique primero (todas sobre Twilight). ¡¡Por favor no copien ideas porque las tres historias que tengo para que elijan las hicimos en conjunto con unas amigas mías, nos sentiríamos muy mal y defraudadas!! ¡¡¡Pasen por mi perfil!!!**

**Por favor dejen reviews, voy a subir el próximo capitulo en cuanto dejen más o menos diez reviews. **

**¿Me dicen que pensaron de este capitulo?**

**Bueno, no los molesto más.**

**Besitos, Noelia.**


	10. Nada importaba

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Sin mucha inspiración para escribirles antes algo del capitulo, después abajo sigo escribiendo.**

**Creo que es uno de los mejores capítulos… mmm... no sé… eso lo deciden ustedes.**

**¡¡Nos vemos abajo!!**

Jake tomaba mis manos con fuerza. Los dedos de mis pies ya tocaban el abismo de debajo de mí. La adrenalina corría por mis venas sin poder pararla, pero esta vez no había peligro alguno, estando con Jacob a mi lado.

_1…2…3…_, pensé mentalmente.

Y caí.

La sensación de libertad, fuerza y adrenalina brotaban de mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir en paz. En ese corto lapso de caída, pude sentir un _deja vú_, yo tirándome de la misma forma de el mismo acantilado. Pero sabía que esta vez era diferente, que esta vez ya no estaba rota por dentro, que quizás no me tiraba para escuchar una voz aterciopelada en mi oído. Sino que me tiraba por diversión, para relajarme un poco de todo lo que me rodeaba. Para volver a ser la misma chica adolescente irresponsable y que cuando estaba con su mejor amigo no había límite de locura, diversión.

El agua mojó mi cuerpo entero haciéndome tiritar de frío, pero con el cuerpo de Jake al lado mío desapareció al instante. Ese día el agua estaba calma, por lo cual pude nadar tranquilamente hasta la orilla. Jacob y yo nos sentamos en unas piedras, cerca del agua.

–¿Y? –preguntó un Jake todavía agitado.

–¡Genial! –casi grité.

Nos quedamos un rato charlando de cosas sin sentido. Después entramos en el tema de la manada, de los adorables hijos de Sam y Emily, de Billy, de Charlie.

–¿Sigue roto el trato? –lo que estaba pensando salió en un susurró de mi boca, pero claramente Jake lo escuchó.

–¿Qué trato? ¿El… de los Cullen? –asentí muy suavemente con la cabeza, pegando las rodillas a mi cuerpo–. Si…

–Ah…–mascullé.

–En realidad, es como si los necesitáramos. El doctor chupasangres nos ayuda con eso de las conversiones tempranas, y demás… –lo dijo como si le costara aceptar que estaban siendo ayudados de (como ellos les decían) "chupasangres".

–O sea que ellos, pueden entrar aquí –afirmé más que pregunté.

–Si, pero te aseguro que no vienen. Mientras esté contigo podré olerlos –dijo abrazándome.

–Ah, ok. –mi respuesta desinteresada se ganó una risotada de parte de Jake.

Los minutos y las horas fueron pasando. Los temas de conversación nos llevaron a viejos tiempos en los cuales yo estaba en su taller, y reíamos, cuando me enseñó a andar en moto (si es que en algún momento lo logré), el dolor de nuestra separación cuando él descubrió que era un licántropo. En fin, nuestra historia juntos. Esa historia que tuvo idas y venidas, rechazos y aceptos, pero que terminó convirtiéndonos en los mejores amigos.

–Wuaw, ya son las 4:00 de la tarde –se impresionó (al igual que yo) por cómo el tiempo había pasado–. Mmm… eh… Bella, yo quedé con Sara para encontrarnos a esta hora, ¿te molesta?

–Claro que no. Total ahora tienes TÚ chica –y me dí vuelta, haciéndome la ofendida. En cierto modo si me molestaba, por el hecho de que estaban sacando a mi hermanito "menor". Pero si eso construía su felicidad… lo aceptaría.

–Te quiero Bella, sabes que eso no cambiará. Nadie quitará tu lugar –dijo. Me besó en la frente y nos quedamos abrazados un tiempo, hasta que me empecé quemar con el calor de tu cuerpo.

–Estas muy caliente, Jake.

–Lo sé –rió–. ¿En verdad no te importa quedarte un rato sola?

–En realidad no. Tenía planeado, caminar un poco por la playa. Quiero despejarme un poco.

Después de los saludos de despedida hice lo que le había dicho a Jake. Camine por la playa y al encontrarme con recuerdos no deseados, me dirigí para el pueblo de la Push. Seguí caminando lo que me parecieron horas, pero que seguro no eran.

Estaba internada en mis recuerdos, felices, tristes, dulces, amargos, de amor, de odio, de encuentros y despedidas. En Edward…

De pronto, una rama me hace caer al suelo de tierra. No sabía que estaba allí hasta que me encontré con el alrededor. El bosque. No sabía ni cómo, ni cuando había llegado allí. Seguramente estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no pude ver a donde me dirigían mis pasos.

Seguí recorriendo el lugar, aunque mi tobillo dolía mucho por la caída. Tropecé nuevamente, pero en esa oportunidad no hice el esfuerzo de levantarme. Tuve un _deja vú_ de cuando por primera vez me había dejado Edward. Era el segundo en el día, eso estaba muy mal.

Las lágrimas corrían deliberadamente por mis mejillas, marcando un surco salado. Los restos de los recuerdos que todavía yacían en mi mente volvieron a mí, arrastrándome a un profundo dolor. Mis manos se aferraron a la tierra instintivamente, queriéndome desahogar con ella, o como si la tierra tuviera la culpa de todas las desgracias que habían ocurrido en mi vida.

Ya nada me importaba cuando oscureció y empezó a llover. Cuando las lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia. Mi cuerpo todo ensuciado por el barro y sintiendo frío, tampoco me importaba. Sólo me importaba una persona que en ese instante no estaba conmigo.

El hambre ya carcomía mi estómago, pidiéndome algo de comida. Pero eso sólo empeoraba la situación. Sabía que quizás Jake estaría buscándome, pero nada importó cuando sentí unos brazos helados como el hielo agarrarme de la espalda y levantarme.

Me quede quieta en el lugar en donde estaba ya parada por aquél sujeto, que seguro era quien yo creía, por su aroma único a vainilla. No tenía que darme vuelta para saber quien era, pero igual lo hice. Al hacerlo me tope con unos ojos topacio observándome fijamente.

Mi respiración se cortó. Mis extremidades no respondían. El amor de mi vida estaba ahí en frente.

–Bella… –susurró Edward.

No le di tiempo para decir nada más, ya que junté los labios con los de él, sin importarme nada.

La pasión que salía de nuestros labios era increíble. Edward me besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, sin miedo, casi con locura, me apretó firmemente contra él. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello cobrizo, mientras él me pedía permiso para dejar entrarlo en mi boca. Permiso que yo accedí al instante. Era hermoso que nuestras lenguas jugasen al ritmo que ellas quisieran, apasionadas, melosas, guerreras, dulces, inquietas, tranquilas. Me di cuenta que Edward me seguía amando. Pero lo más importante fue que supe que todo este tiempo amé a Edward como nadie ha amado a alguien alguna vez.

**¡¡Hola!!**

**¡¡Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!!**

**Gracias por TODOS los reviews que mandaron. YA CASI LLEGAMOS A 100!!!!**

**Para que no me maten, les voy a decir, que desde el próximo capitulo muchas cosas van a cambiar. **

**En el capitulo que viene, se van a resolver todas las dudas que podían haber tenido en el fic.**

**Les digo que en mi perfil, hay una encuesta que les pido por favor que voten :D**

**Dejen review es lo que me alienta a seguir escribiendo!! :P**

**Besos, Noelia.**


	11. Confesiones y descubrimientos

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Acá estoy devuelta.**

**No me digan que tarde en actualizar, porque no es verdad :P.**

**Éste es el capi más largo que pude hacer, espero que les guste :D**

**¡¡Nos vemos abajo!!**

_La pasión que salía de nuestros labios era increíble. Edward me besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, sin miedo, casi con locura, me apretó firmemente contra él. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello cobrizo, mientras él me pedía permiso para dejar entrarlo en mi boca. Permiso que yo accedí al instante. Era hermoso que nuestras lenguas jugasen al ritmo que ellas quisieran, apasionadas, melosas, guerreras, dulces, inquietas, tranquilas. Me di cuenta que Edward me seguía amando. Pero lo más importante fue que supe que todo este tiempo amé a Edward como nadie ha amado a alguien alguna vez._

En el momento en el que nuestras bocas se separaron, comencé a reír. Un sentimiento de libertad invadió mi cuerpo. Tiré mi cabeza para atrás haciendo que las gotas de lluvia cayeran sobre mi rostro. Las carcajadas salían de mi boca sin forzarlas, me apreté a Edward y él también empezó a reír. Ninguno de los dos sabía de qué ni porqué nos reíamos, sólo lo hacíamos. Quizás la angustia que los dos sentimos a lo largo de nuestra separación, se transformó en alegría, e inundó el aire de felicidad.

Me abracé a él con todas mis fuerzas mientras la lluvia me empapaba. Sentí su aliento frío en mi cuello cuando me empezó a dar pequeños besos allí. Mis manos se elevaron a su cuello y se enredaron nuevamente en su pelo cobrizo y sedoso.

–Mi amor... –susurró a mi oído, haciendo que mis rodillas temblaran. Podía sentir sus labios rozando el borde de mi oreja–. Estás aquí…

–Eso lo tendría que decir yo ¿no? –dije sin pensarlo.

Me separé unos centímetros de él, para ver su reacción ante lo que dije. Su cara se había desmoronado hacia una de tristeza y total arrepentimiento. Lo abracé más fuerte para que viera que estaba con él y que nada que pudiera suceder nos iba a separar… nuevamente.

–Es verdad, y de verdad que lo siento, y no sabes cuanto –se apoyó en mi hombro y empezó a sollozar sin lágrimas.

Nunca había visto al amor de mi vida en ese estado de desesperación. Y no me pude contener, no quería ver más ese rastro de odio hacia él mismo, y no me importaba lo que él me había hecho sufrir, sólo me preocupaba su felicidad, y que ésta sea al lado mío.

–Sé que no te lo he dicho antes, pero te perdono. Fui una idiota por haberte tratado así. También fui una estúpida por no haberme dado cuanta que tú también habías sufrido en todo este tiempo –Edward seguí contra mi hombro, pero ya no sollozaba–. Perdóname a mí por haber sido tan egoísta contigo.

Edward se levantó de mi hombro y me miró como si sus ojos color ámbar se derritieran literalmente.

–No… Tú no te tienes que disculpar. No eres ni idiota ni estúpida, al contrario, sos la persona más hermosa y encantadora que conocí en toda mi existencia –tomó mi cara entre sus manos y la acercó a la suya, dándome un pequeño beso en la comisura de mis labios –. Yo soy el estúpido que te dejó ir por segunda vez. Fui el idiota que te abandonó por segunda vez. No puedo creer que fuera tan tonto como para pensar que quizás la segunda vez iba a ser menos dolorosa… pero no lo fue, Bella. Todos los días me encerraba en mi habitación y pensaba en ti. Mi alma salió de mi cuerpo para estar contigo desde el momento que dejé Forks. Y ahora la estoy encontrando nuevamente, aquí… al lado tuyo…

Todas las palabras de Edward fueron como salir del dolor que mi cuerpo aguantó durante todos estos tiempos separados. Confirmar que él también había sufrido este alejamiento, obviamente no porque me gustara que sufriera, sino para saber que realmente me amaba y que él no se había olvidado de mí.

Las gotas de lluvia se habían vuelto tan familiares, que era algo natural que caigan sobre nuestros cuerpos. Cuando Edward se dio cuanta de eso me agarró en sus brazos como a una niña pequeña y me llevó corriendo hasta su Volvo. Bajé de él mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios. Yo ya no sabía como recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero de alguna u otra forma lo íbamos a hacer.

–¿Estás mejor? –me preguntó mi Dios Griego cuando puso el calefactor del auto.

–Sí, gracias –dije, mientras me abrazaba cariñosamente a él.

Se formó un tedioso silencio desde ese momento, que ninguno de los dos quería o sabía romper, y entonces yo dije:

–¿Sabes qué? Yo tengo el mismo auto que vos.

–¿Si? –murmuró Edward sabiendo que era una conversación para rellenar el ambiente.

–Sí, sólo que de color negro. Desde que me lo compré supe que es la velocidad –su risa resonó como campanas en el carro.

Unos minutos pasamos besándonos y diciéndonos cuanto nos queríamos. Pero los dos sabíamos que el momento de la verdad tenía que llegar, pero ninguno de los dos apuró el momento.

–¿Por qué te fuiste? –pregunté cuando no pude aguantar más. Ésa estúpida pregunta la tuve en mi mente durante todos esos años–.

–Por lo mismo de la primera vez –yo bufé–. Es verdad, Bella. Después de haberte visto cuando casi te mataba Victoria, cuando casi te mato yo…

–Esa no fue tu intención, Edward. En vez…–me cortó.

–Quizás no era mi intención, pero casi lo hago y eso fue lo que importó. Yo quería estar contigo esa noche… cuando tú me lo pediste, y aunque yo sabía que estaba sediento no pude más. Yo estaba consiente de que deseaba más tu cuerpo y a ti que a tu sangre, pero… eso no me lo perdoné, Bella –dijo con voz culpable.

–Sólo fueron…–me cortó otra vez.

–¡Te golpeé! ¿Acaso eso no era razón suficiente para alejarme de ti? –preguntó, y aunque la pregunta era retórica la contesté igual.

–¡No! No lo era, Edward. Si tú me dices eso, y que te alejaste de mi por un montón de tiempo sólo por unos moretones…

–Casi te mato, Bella.

–¡Fue la mejor noche de nuestras vidas! –y en verdad lo fue. Esa noche había sido mágica para los dos. De ahí había salido nuestra pequeña…

–Bueno, pero pudiste rehacer tú vida…–murmuró Edward, haciéndome salir de mis cavilaciones.

¿Cómo pudo haber dicho que había rehecho mi vida? Un calvario había sido eso que llaman "vida" ese tiempo de separación.

–Tengo una pregunta para vos –dijo al ver que yo no acotaba nada–. ¿Por qué dijiste _eso_, cuando me fui?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Flash Back (Edward)**

–Adiós… –susurré a su oído, mientras plantaba un beso detrás de su oreja, oliendo ese aroma tan hermoso de su sangre. Sabía que no tenía cara para hacerle esto de nuevo, pero era lo mejor–.

Me di vuelta y me acerqué a mi Volvo. Escuché un sollozo detrás de mi que me consumía en dolor, ya que sabía que Bella estaba sufriendo por lo que yo hacía, pero era mejor que sufra, quizás un tiempo, que sufra por toda una eternidad a mi lado.

Me di vuelta para verla antes de que me vaya. Ella estaba en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente, los ángeles no debían llorar, pero ella lo hacía, ¿por qué?, por no poder tener a un monstruo a su lado, que manera más estúpida de derrochar las lágrimas, aunque sabía que si yo pudiera llorar lo hubiera hecho.

Y en ese momento, me dijo:

–Estamos esperando un niño –vi como se tocaba su vientre.

Me di la vuelta y caminé furibundo hacia mi auto. Y me fui.

¿Cómo me podía mentir con aquello? ¿Cómo podía usar eso como pretexto para hacerme quedar? No podía creerlo.

Seguí en mis cavilaciones hasta que llegué a Alaska… Denali.

**Fin Flash Back (Edward)**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

–Por que era verdad –conteste. Yo sabía que él no me había creído la primera vez que se lo dije, ya que sino se hubiera quedado conmigo. Vi como su cara quedaba en shock.

–¿Me… me lo dices de verdad? –susurró tan suavemente que casi no pude distinguir sus palabras. Yo sólo asentí–. No… Bella, yo… yo… tú sabes que no puedo tener hijos.

–Pero yo sí –le contesté.

–¿No habrá alguna equivocación? –me dolió hasta el alma lo que me dijo. ¿no confiaba en mí?

–Sí, sabes que sí. Yo me iba acostando con todo hombre que se me cruzaba en el camino –dije irónicamente, pero sabía que le dolía–. Estoy en la duda, no se si el bebé era de Eric o de Jasper.

–¿Por qué me dices eso? –yo sabía a que se refería con su pregunta.

–Te lo digo, porque no confiaste en mi. Por que no me creías –exploté–. ¡¿CÒMO PUDISTE PENSAR QUE IBA A INVENTAR ALGO ASÍ PARA RETENERTE?!

–Yo estaba consiente de que no podía embarazarte, era algo casi ilógico –me fui calmando mientras él me abrazaba y me besaba el pelo–. En fin, ¿qué pasó después?

–Apareció Mike en mi vida –Edward me miró raro–. Técnicamente lo conocía, pero entró en mi vida de otra manera… Yo no estaba en un momento bueno de mi vida, digamos. Estaba embarazada de unos siete meses, te habías ido, Charlie casi ni me hablaba, Renée primero estaba decepcionada de mí (cosa que me dolió mucho) por suerte después cambió de postura, y en el Instituto casi no me dejaban entrar.

Un día yo no pude más. Estaba triste, con todas las cosas que estaban pasando en mi corta vida y casi no tenía nadie que me apoye. Y Mike estuvo conmigo desde el momento en el que empezaron mis problemas. Primero como un amigo inseparable, después como algo más…

El me escuchó pacientemente.

–¿Y qué pasó con nuestro hijo? –susurró.

Se hizo silencio en el ambiente. Sólo se escuchaban los suaves golpeteos de la lluvia contra el auto. Los minutos pasaron y nada más nos mirábamos a los ojos.

–No estoy preparada para decirte eso, todavía…–una solitaria lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, rápidamente Edward la secó–. Todavía no lo supero.

–Esta bien, amor. Cuando estés lista me lo dices.

Yo sólo asentí.

–Después de terminar el Instituto, me fui a vivir a Phoenix con mi madre. A eso de unos cuatro días de vivir allí, Mike me pide que me vaya a vivir con él. Ya que sabía que a mi no me gustaba molestar a mi mamá (aunque ella me decía que no molestaba). La cosa fue que Mike después de un tiempo heredó una muy importante suma de dinero de parte de sus tíos (ya que no habían tenido hijos), y también vendió su negocio de aquí en Forks. Con ese dinero fundamos "Editorial Twilight", que empezó como un proyecto y bueno, ahora es una de las empresas más importantes del país.

Se podría decir que el destino nos hizo juntarnos devuelta, ¿no?.

Edward se río y se acercó a mi para besarnos suavemente en los labios. Fue un beso tierno, se podría decir que era un beso de reencuentro o conciliación entre los dos.

–¡Wuaw, que hora es! –dije mirando la hora en el estéreo de Edward–.

–Sí, debes estar cansadísima –me susurró al ver que eran casi las 3:30 de la madrugada–.

–El tiempo pasa rápido si estoy contigo –y le di un corto beso.

–Lo mismo digo, amor –murmuró cerca de mi cuello.

Me llevó hasta la puerta de mi casa, en donde se veía que las luces ya estaban apagadas. Salimos los dos del auto, aunque estuviera lloviendo. Nos abrazamos dulcemente. Edward arrastraba su mano desde la espalda baja hasta mi cuello y viceversa, yo le acariciaba el pelo con una mano y la otra la tenía en una de sus mejillas.

Me puse de puntillas de pie para poder alcanzarle los labios y lo besé por última vez en la noche. Me apretó fuertemente contra su pecho y yo le mordí suavemente el labio inferior haciendo que haga un pequeño gemido que se lo podía confundir con un jadeo. Me separé de él con todo el dolor de mi alma.

–Nos vemos mañana, hermosa –me besó en la frente como lo solía hacer antes–. Ya no puedo subirme a tu habitación.

Los dos reímos, aunque también queríamos que eso pudiera suceder.

–Te amo –dijimos al unísono como despedida.

Edward se dio la vuelta y subió a su auto. Lo vi alejarse en la oscuridad de la noche, me quedé unos minutos más observando la nada, y cuando me percaté de que estaba tiritando a causa del frío y la lluvia me di vuelta para ingresar a la casa.

Pero lo que no me esperaba, era ver algo que ni Edward ni yo habíamos visto cuando bajamos del auto.

Mike estaba mirando por la ventana.

"_¿Y ahora qué?"_ me pregunté silenciosamente al ver la cara de Mike mirándome con odio desde la ventana del segundo piso.

**¡¡Hola!!**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Espero que sí. ¿Mmm…que pasará…?**

**Gracias por todos los reviews!!**

**YA PASAMOS LOS 100!!!!**

**Déjenme muchos reviews!! No saben cuanto me costó escribir este capi.**

**Díganme que pensaron del cap, qué creen que pasara en los próximos capítulos, etc.**

**PLEASE!!**

**Besitos, Noelia.**

**P.D.: ah… y me van a decir que jodo mucho con eso, pero tengo que estar segura :P, las/os que todavía no votaron en la encuesta que hay en mi perfil, profi pasen!!!**

**P.D.2: Ahora si, nos vemos en el próximo cap!!!!! **


	12. Golpes

**Hola!**

**Sólo les digo, que las que querían mucho a Mike… no lean este capitulo…**

**

* * *

  
**

"_¿Y ahora qué?"_ me pregunté silenciosamente al ver la cara de Mike mirándome con odio desde la ventana del segundo piso.

Miré al piso ya que no podía sostenerle la mirada, al volverla a levantar ya no se veía nada en la ventana. Un sollozo salió bajo de mi garganta, no quería lastimar a Mike, él había hecho muchas cosas por mí. Me sequé las lágrimas que no sabía cuando habían salido de mis ojos.

Me encaminé hacia la puerta, saqué las llaves del bolsillo de mi campera e intenté introducirla en la cerradura, pero mis nervios hicieron que se me caiga la llave al suelo. La levanté y pude abrir la puerta, con un poco de dificultad.

Me dirigí hacia las escaleras y empecé a subirlas lentamente, no sabía si era por el miedo a enfrentarme a Mike o por la vergüenza que tenía a aceptar que lo había engañado con otro hombre. Llegué hasta el último escalón y dudé si entrar en la habitación o irme.

Un silencio tétrico se había instalado en toda la estancia. Respiré profundo y me dirigí a la habitación.

Al entrar en la recamara me encontré con Mike parado, mirando hacia la ventana. No me moví de mi lugar, y no estaba dispuesta a decir nada, o por lo menos no empezaría la conversación.

–Hola, amor –murmuró Mike, mientras seguía mirando a un punto no definido por la ventana.

No contesté. ¿Él estaría siendo indiferente conmigo? Me estaba partiendo el corazón. Pero no podía decir nada ya que yo lo había hecho primero.

–¿Cómo haz estado? –preguntó y se dio vuelta para mirarme.

–Bien, amor. ¿Tú? –susurré. Le estaba siguiendo el juego.

–Te he extrañado un poco, en todo el día, ¿sabías?

Su comentario me hizo temblar de compasión y dolor por Mike.

–Yo… yo también, Mike –gemí.

Lo ví ir desde la ventana hacia la cama y se sentó. Se sacó los zapatos y se acostó. Puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza, se podría decir que era la imagen de la "indiferencia" viva.

–Tenía teorías, ¿sabes, amor? –dijo, sonriendo cínico.

No había entendido, qué había querido decir con sus "teorías". Por eso se lo pregunté.

–¿Teorías?

–Sí… teorías sobre con quien me estabas engañando.

Quedé más congelada de lo que estaba en mi lugar.

–Yo… yo no… –me cortó.

–Primero, pensé que se te había hecho tarde, eran las 10 de la noche, y pensé como un idiota "_hace tiempo que no se ve con su amigo, deben estar contándose muchas cosas_". Pero me equivoqué, Ya eran las 12:30 y vos no había llegado ni me habías llamado. Primer teoría: Esa perra se debe estar acostando con su "amiguito".

–No me hables así –dije.

–Cállate.

Sentí su odio en las palabras, nunca me había hablado así, con ese rencor, ira y odio. Pero lo entendía, o eso creía.

–Después se hicieron las 2:30 –siguió con el mismo cinismo del principio–. Y ya estaba pensando en matar a ese maldito que tienes como amigo… ¡Pero no sabes la sorpresa que me llevé hace un rato, amor! –dijo haciéndose el sorprendido–. Vi al hijo de puta de ese Cullen contigo… ¿Sabías, se estaban besando? –susurró como si fuera un secreto–. Mi mente maquinó muchas cosas, no sabía a qué hotel de por aquí te había llevado ese imbécil, dime así vamos nosotros, se ve que te gusta mucho a donde te lleva Cullen, ¿tanto le gusta ser el plato de segunda mesa? ¡¡Y yo que lo creía de tanto nivel!!

–¡¡BASTA!! –grité.

Ese día ya había tenido demasiadas emociones fuertes como para soportar todo eso. Mike se paró de la cama y vino hacia mí. Yo cerré la puerta de la habitación y me pegué a ella, al ver que él se acercaba mucho.

–¿Basta? –rió– Esto recién empieza, amor –dijo con desbordante odio–. Hubieras pensado en esto antes de revolcarte por cualquier lugar con Cullen –me agarró fuerte del brazo haciendo que un jadeo de dolor saliera de mi pecho.

Con el brazo que tenía agarrado fuertemente, me tiró hacia el piso con fuerza haciendo que mi cabeza golpeara contra la punta de la cama. Sentí que por mi nuca un líquido cálido bajaba. Después lo sentí por mi hombro y lo pude oler.

_Oxido y Sal._

Vi como Mike reía sádicamente.

Corrió hasta mí y me tomó de los cabellos, y al hacer eso la herida que tenía en la cabeza se agrandara y yo gritara de dolor. Mi hizo parar y me tiró fuertemente contra la pared y el golpe hizo que no pudiera respirar por unos segundos. Me agarré el pecho con una mano y caí nuevamente al piso.

–¿Ves? Ahí es adonde siempre tuviste que estar –dijo y me pateó con fuerza el estómago, y con eso varias gotas de sangre salieron de mi boca. Después de unos minutos, ya sentía como en mi cuerpo se iban formando muchos cardenales. Espalda, brazos, piernas, pecho, estómago, rostro, cabeza. Todo marcado por diferentes tonos de morado, rojos, rosas (los más leves) y uno que me había visto en el estómago, era completamente negro.

De un momento a otro, me encontraba desnuda en el medio de la habitación y Mike estaba embistiéndome con fuerza por detrás, mientras su cinturón me pegaba fuertemente en la espalda. Los gemidos roncos de Mike eran opacados por mis gritos de dolor. Las lágrimas cubrían todo mi rostro.

–¿Es que no entiendes, amor? –preguntó gritando para ganarle a mis gritos–. Esto lo hago por nuestra pareja –parecía que Mike estaba en un trance de locura–. Para que te saques de la cabeza a ese Cullen, que solo quiere estropearnos todo lo que construimos –un gemido alto salió de su garganta e interrumpió sus palabras–. Y a parte tienes que saber que sos mía ¿entiendes? Él hoy invadió mi propiedad, te hizo suya.

Todo lo dijo entre medio de jadeos y gemidos mientras me pegaba.

–Yo…yo ya te dije que no hicimos nada –le dije por milésima vez.

–¡¡MENTIRA!! –dijo mientras me embestía con más fuerza y me pegaba con el cinturón en la espalda.

–Por favor, Mike… ya basta –gemi–. Te juro que no lo… no lo vuelvo a ver… –susurré con dolor–. No le digo de esto a nadie –jadeé.

De nada le importaban a él mis súplicas, sólo seguía golpeándome y "haciéndome suya" como él decía entre jadeos.

Yo, gemía, jadeaba, gritaba, suplicaba, lloraba…

El orgasmo después de mucho tiempo de dolor, y lágrimas, llegó, haciendo que de mi boca saliera un largo y ronco gemido (después de todo estaba teniendo sexo). Mike, se desplomó encima mío sin salir de mi. Nuestros cuerpos se pegaron al caer Mike, cuando él se separó de mi y se paró al lado mío, vi algo que me perturbo.

Su pecho lleno de sangre. Mi espalda debía de estar con demasiadas heridas para que Mike con solo unos segundos de haberse apoyado en mi, se manchara tanto de ella. Bajé la mirada y miré mis senos. Tenía cado uno de ellos 2 marcas. Los dientes de Mike se habían hundido en ellos hasta hacerme sangrar.

En realidad, mi estado era deplorable. Una de mis piernas estaba quebrada ya que al caer encima de una mesita de vidrio en mala posición mi hueso se había fracturado, en ese momento no sabía si me había fisurado o roto, pero lo único que veía era sangre, un enorme moretón, y sentía un enorme dolor físico y sentimental.

Mi mente llamaba:

"_Edward… Edward, ¿por qué no estás aquí, amor? Por qué no me cuidas, por qué no me salvas otra vez…"_

Lo último que sentí fue un fuerte dolor en la nuca, movimientos a mi alrededor y gritos… después, todo se volvió negro.

**

* * *

  
**

**Hola!!!**

**Bueno, antes que nada perdón por no poder actualizar antes, es que de verdad NO PUDE!! :( **

**PERDÓN!!!**

**Mmm… y sobre el capitulo… Quería decirles a las que querían mucho a Mike, que esto lo tenía planeado desde el comienzo y se que parecía tan tierno, y lo era, porque Mike quería a Bella, pero bueno… espero que no les haya molestado, y si les molesto, díganmelo :D**

**Espero lindos reviews!!**

**Y gracias por los anteriores!! :D**

**Besos, Noelia!**


End file.
